The Sylvari and the Hound
by Kizsurian
Summary: Alleiou and her fern hound, Fenris, journey through Tyria exploring and learning about the world in the midst of the war with the Elder Dragons. Mostly original characters, set in the GW2 universe, partially following the main story while also following an original. Warnings: Violence, others to be decided as it progresses.


It was a warm, breezy day in Caledon Forest when one of the many pods of the Pale Tree dropped it's newest Sylvari addition. The tenders rushed forward to welcome them, but a long, ice blue hand lifted to stop their approach, as if apprehensive of them.

"Sapling, do not be afraid. We are friends, and we're here to welcome you to the world outside of the Dream," one of them said gently. The hand lowered slowly and came to rest on a Sylvan Hound just starting to open his eyes, gently scratching his ears.

"I am not afraid, I'm just taking in all of this gorgeous scenery. It's more beautiful than the Dream could ever convey," the Sylvari said softly as she took everything in. After a moment of getting her bearings, she took a hand each from either of the tenders and slowly stood up, her hound companion stretching and shaking as he let out a mighty yawn. She stood nearly a full head above her brethren, with a strong, curvaceous build and skin the color of the sky. Her eyes were large, gentle, almond-shaped white orbs that seemed to glow even in the noontime sunlight, set in a oval-shaped face with high cheekbones, a tapered, feminine chin, and full lips that were pulled into an excitedly curious smile. Her hair was comprised of long, willow-like braids down her back the same shade as her skin, tied at the center with other braids to keep them out of her face, her long fingers running over them slowly as she explored herself. She felt soft, like the petals of a flower, and like the hound at her side.

"Welcome to Tyria, sapling. This is Caledon Forest, the home of all Sylvari. Do you and your companion have a name that we may call you?" one of the tenders asked her. She thought for a moment, searching her recent memory for such a thing.

"I...am Alleiou," she started. It felt right. "And this," she said as she placed her hand on her fern hound's head and lovingly rubbed his scalp. "This is Fenris." Alleiou knelt down next to him and gave him a gentle hug. "Fenris was with me in the Dream, my first friend, and the first thing I saw when I awoke. I think we're meant to be together in this world; to travel, see the world, find our purpose. Where do we start?"

"Well, this is Astorea, the village just outside of The Grove. It's relatively safe to explore out here so long as you're careful. When you are ready, you can enter The Grove and speak to the Mother Tree and the firstborn to find your place among your brethren is."

"Then that is where we shall begin our journey. Thank you for your help," Alleiou said gratefully and set out to explore the forest, Fenris right next to her, both full of vibrant curiosity. They spent the next several hours just walking around, touching things, smelling things, inspecting things, taking in everything the forest had to offer from the trees, the ferns, the water, to the ants, the deer, the fireflies and the drakes. Nearly nothing was left untouched by her as she made her way around the Verdance until she fell into a hole with a startled cry, frantically grabbing for anything to keep herself from falling in and dragged Fenris down into it with her, landing with a hard thump on her side at the bottom. Fenris let out a whimper as he licked her face, coaxing her to get up as she lied there for a moment, stunned from the sensation of falling and the impact.

"I'm alright," she said quietly, more to reassure herself than her leafy companion as she slowly got back onto her feet and looked around the hole she had fallen into. It was well lit, and curved around ahead of where she could see. "A cave...? Shall we see what's inside?" Fenris barked happily and jumped ahead of her excitedly as she placed her hand on the wall of the cave and carefully followed it around, all the while gently rubbing the side she fell on.

They came to a small pool of water, and Fenris barked at her to follow him as he bounded in headfirst and began eagerly swimming. Alleiou chewed her lip indecisively for a moment before diving in after him and swimming through the passage to the other side where she came up gasping for air and looking for her partner as she pulled herself out of the water and looked around the new chamber.

It was dimly lit from the bio-luminescent plants dotted about the raised mushroom path, Fenris bouncing and barking at her to come as she looked around in awe, her own glow showing up in the dark as she looked at her hands gently pulsing with her white inner light. "This is fantastic," she whispered to herself, her curiosity and vigor washing away the sensation of pain as she climbed atop the first mushroom and gazed at the path before her. They had purpose, like they were leading somewhere. Perhaps a way out?

Alleiou slowly made her way across the mushroom path, awkwardly jumping from one to another until she found her sense of balance and confidence, her hound just slightly ahead of her, just far enough to show her the way as he sniffed around, finding the rest of the path. "This is kind of fun," she chuckled to herself. "I hope there are more places like this to find so I can conquer them as well!" As she jumped onto the first log, though, all of her confidence vanished in an instant as it swayed and shook under her sudden weight and she struggled to regain her balance. After a moment of struggling, she collapsed onto the log in fear, clinging to it tightly as she panted, trying to calm herself. Fenris came back to her slowly, nudging her and licking her cheek to tell her it was okay.

She slowly stood back up, feeling the wood with her toes as she once again sought her balance, and let out a nervous sigh as she slowly inched her way across it. "I-I don't know what I was afraid of, Fenris. You're right; I can do this," she said bravely. After all, it was just a log. If she couldn't even get past a shaky log, how could she tackle bigger things? Having this thought on her mind strengthened her resolve, and she made it to the end of the log with her head held high, ready for the next one.

She leaped, and landed solidly on the next log, which was thankfully much more stable than the previous. She could do this. She _could_ do this. All she had to do was get to the end, and she could go to The Grove and tell the Mother Tree about her first adventure! She looked up at the path ahead of her, and it didn't look like she had made it very far, but time was not yet quite a concept she grasped, and she felt she had all of it she needed. 'By the time I get out of here, I should be a pro at this jumping stuff,' she thought to herself as she worked her way from log to log slowly, then back onto the mushrooms before more logs stretched out in front of her. Before that though, she sat down and took a breather. This jumping was exhausting, but it felt exhilarating all the same.

After a few minutes, she stood back up and started again. "How much farther, Fenris?" she asked, looking ahead of her. She couldn't see any daylight, and most everything left to jump on was all logs. "Fenris barked and jumped a few logs ahead of her, urging her on. "Alright, I'm coming," she said softly as she followed him slowly.

Finally, after what seemed like days, she saw the exit. Night had fallen over Caledon, and before her sat a chest woven from vegetation, a reward for making it to the end. The curious spark flickered back to life in her glowing white eyes as she pulled herself up onto the ledge and knelt next to the chest to open it eagerly, her fingertips searching out the lid and gently prying it open. To her dismay, nothing was inside except for a spring-rigged net that launched at and covered her, knocking her to the ground with it's weight as Fenris jumped out of the way and began pulling at the heavy netting, trying to free her as she struggled to get out from under it. The sound of a cruel cackle from the darkness made them freeze.

From the upper bowers of the trees above came other Sylvari clad in dark colored armors, their eyes full of malice and the air around them cold with dark intent. "My, my, look at what I caught in my net; a newborn sapling and her mutt. Didn't anyone at Astorea tell you not to play outside after dark? And where are your clothes? You must be freezing out here!" said female Sylvari to her right, clad in heavy dark armor with a greatsword at her back.

"Who are you?!" Alleiou shouted bravely, Fenris guarding her as he growled and bared his teeth at the strangers. "What are you doing?"

"We, dear sapling, are the Nightmare Court. And we have come to show you the truth."


End file.
